


So the Sun Loved the Moon

by Thwipster808



Series: Solangelo Week 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Princes, Royalty, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2019, not really AU but a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Solangelo Week 2k19: Day 1 – “Sun/Moon”Sun and Moon Princes





	So the Sun Loved the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t shake this idea for the prompt, no matter how hard I tried soooo...

Once upon a time, there was darkness.

Then, there was light.

It came suddenly, bright and full of life. Rays of sunshine fell upon the land, bringing new beginnings and warmth. The light chased away the darkness. All creatures of the earth loved the light.

The source of this light was the Sun, burning powerfully in the sky. The king of the Sun loved all the people his light touched. The whole earth was his kingdom. Just as all people loved the light, all people loved the king.

But the light could not banish the dark, and it could not burn eternally. When the light left, the dark came, and the people retreated from it. The light needed the dark, just as the dark needed the light. They worked in harmony, their existence made the other stronger.

And then came the Moon.

The Moon, which shone brightly in the darkness of night. It did not dispel the dark as the Sun did, but it accompanied it. This Moon had a king, and the people respected him. He helped them see in the dark.

It was believed that the Sun and Moon could not exist together. People thought that the kings hated each other.

The young princes felt otherwise.

The prince of the Sun was beloved by all, just like his father. His golden hair the color of the rays of sunrise, his eyes blue as the sky, his smile bright as the clouds. Empowered by his father, he roamed the earth, ensuring the life and happiness of those he touched. “The Golden Boy,” they called him, “Prince of the Sun, and of Life”.

The prince of the Moon was much different. His ebony hair black as night, his skin pale as moonlight, his eyes radiating fear – his own or of those who met him. Gifted by his father, he traveled the world showing the way for the lost and keeping back the darkness. People respected him, as they did his father, but they also feared him and his power. They called him, “The Prince of Darkness”.

The Sun prince heard about the other boy from those who compared the two of them. “Opposites,” they would say, “Like good and evil.” The prince of light believed them for some time. But his empathetic heart felt that it wasn’t right.

And then, they met.

As night fell, the Sun prince found himself lost in a dark wood. He was never meant to exist without sunlight. He felt weak and scared and hopelessly alone.

Then, there was light.

The white moon rose and cast a bright glow upon the woods. The prince of the Sun had never seen such light before. Instead of strong, warm rays of sunshine, this moonlight simply provided light, allowing the dark and light to both exist. It was fascinating.

_Snap!_

The prince turned, and out of the moonlight, through the branches, strode the Moon prince. He glowed beneath the stars, and his eyes met the blue of the Sun prince. In that moment, the prince of light both understood and could not comprehend what people had told him about the prince of darkness. He was full of darkness, but also full to bursting with light. His eyes were black as the night sky, but also filled with shining stars. They told of fear and pain, love and light. He was a guide to the lost and a powerful protector.

And he was so, so alone.

The prince of the Moon reached out, and the prince of the Sun made to grasp his hand. When their fingertips touched, light burst forth, mixing rays of gold and silver that lit up the entire forest. Their eyes reflected the dance of color as they gazed at each other once more.

Oh, how the Sun so loved the Moon.

Later, people began to notice something different. Sometimes, on a clear day, they could see the Moon. It hung in the background, watching as the Sun made its rounds. It was believed that the Sun and Moon could not interact, that they never saw each other. And perhaps, once upon a time, that was true. But not anymore.

Now, when the Moon was full and the Sun was bright, the two princes mingled together. They supported each other when the other was weak. They guided one another in their realm. At dusk and dawn, the prince of light could get a glimpse of the kingdom of darkness. It was vast and different, but no longer scary. He knew his lover, his Moon prince, was just as much a prince of light as he was. They both brought light into the world in their own way. Their powers were so different, but their purposes were the same. Their love united them, Sun and Moon, Light and Dark.

Oh, how their love lit up the world.

\--

“That’s not what I said!”

Little Maria whined as her parents tucked her into bed.

“What?” Will asked innocently. “You asked for a love story.”

“I _said_ tell me how you and papa fell in love!”

“And I told you!”

Nico scoffed. “That _was_ super cheesy, Will.”

“And it was exactly how I remember it.” Will sniffed as he snaked an arm around his lover’s waist. “With a bit of Apollo flair,” he winked.

“Papa, why don’t _you_ tell me?” Maria reached up and tugged at Nico’s hand with a frown.

He lightly laughed and pushed her back down into bed, sitting on the edge for a moment. “When you’re older, _cara_. Time to go to sleep. _Ti amo_.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and made way for his husband.

“Good night, princess.” Will lifted her hand and kissed it as his daughter giggled.

“G’night daddy, papa.” She smiled as she watched them quietly close her door. As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of princes and light, colored by the love of her fathers.


End file.
